Conventionally, an electric power steering apparatus that uses, as the drive unit, a motor and a controller formed in one body is known. The drive unit disclosed in Japanese patent document No. 3,538,944 (JP '944) has the motor and its control unit in one body, and a motor side terminal and a controller side terminal are connected by welding by way of a conductive member (i.e., a pigtail). In such configuration of the drive unit, combination and separation of the motor and its controller may be difficult. Therefore, it may be difficult to replace the controller when, for example, the controller is broken. As a result, in order to repair the electric power steering apparatus, the drive unit may have to be replaced as a whole.